Hidden Feelings
by Cooldragon1990
Summary: For 18 long years Miles "Tails" Prower was thought to be a male. That is far from the truth. Having no memory of a family or past, she finds herself surrounded by Sonic and slowly developing feelings for him. She can't bare to reveal the truth and lives a lie. Eggman also fails to show up and this leaves the young fox worried. The truth is shocking, can she bare it? Fem Tails/Sonic
1. Chapter 1

**Wow it has been ages since I submitted a story and for that I apologize. I wasn't able to get involved in my stories or find a suitable time to sit down and write. I played emulated games, watched video playthroughs and got involved in various shows. Recently I read a Sonic fanfic where Tails was female. I liked the concept and I also read a web comic with a similar premise. Although I can't get into too much info so we will say it is inappropriate for a T story such as this. The rating could go up depending on how involved I get into the plot. I am hoping that I will finish this story as I like the concept. This is my first Sonic fanfiction. I haven't played the newer games for the newer consoles but I have played the GBA and Gamecube games. If there is any OOC, I apologize for that as I haven't had any time to get to know any of the characters and their personalities. This is multiple genres, Drama/Adventure/Romance/Suspense, the main one being Drama/Adventure. I intended it to be a Romantic Drama but as I was writing, newer bits of the plot were revealed to me. I think this will be more complicated then I intended. This is a half AU story as some things are changed around a bit. It will be helpful to ignore the canon as you read. Any errors that are in the story, I apologize for.**

Chapter 1: A Secret Revealed

The wind blew furiously sending my twin tails all over the place. I welcomed the breeze and fought to catch up with him. He was miles ahead but I strived to catch up, not wanting to hear his minor taunts. Every day at this time, we would race often placing minor wagers on the winner. Sonic always ended up winning, but he sometimes forfeited his winnings for me to decide. I ever so wanted to win but was sadly outmatched due to his amazing speed.

I watched as his retreating back, sped up and eventually disappeared. I don't know why I insisted upon this humiliation but it was fun to feel the breeze blow and the wagers were always friendly. Eventually a mile blew me by and I dozed off. Sonic knew me as Tails, Miles Prower as my "real" name. He thought Tails was a suitable name because of my twin tails. All but one other individual knew otherwise. Knuckles was just as clueless, but I guess no one could fault Shadow for his perceptiveness. I was welcomed and after briefly swearing everyone to secrecy (Shadow didn't like it, but Rouge made him swear to keep my secret) I fit in like I had been born there.

I am well aware of the silliness of keeping a secret from my best friend. He would show no prejudice towards me being female, but I would be open to him eventually "seeing" me differently. How weird would it be to "date" Sonic? Sometimes I wonder if I am already falling for him and denying the inevitable. It made no sense and I was well aware of that.

My true home and parents is unknown, I don't remember anything. Not a fragment or shard of memory of my birth parents. Normally some kind of memory surfaces but nothing in my case. I just remember being young and covered in dirt. Perhaps this is why Sonic mistook me for being male. I knew I was female and everyone but Sonic and Knuckles knew that.

I also found out I had a surreal gift with machines, able to speak the language of anything remotely technologically oriented. I became Sonics weapon builder. The few instances of weapons that he used, I was his right hand "man" for building them. I built my own plane and even saved his life on several occasions with it.

A mad scientist named Robotnik (who we call Eggman because of his egg-like appearance) frequently causes us harm and on several occasions kidnapped Amy, a girl who constantly chases after Sonic (another reason I can't reveal to Sonic who I am and my non-existent feelings for the heroic hedgehog. I wouldn't want to impede on Amy, who became my sanity at hiding my true appearance) leaving it up to us to find a way of saving her.

Not having a memorable past is frightening and it bothers me. Amy is worried but attributes it to not having parents and the trauma associated with it. I jerked awake narrowly avoid stumbling on a rock that appeared. I had been lost in the memories and lost track of paying attention. Sonic was a few feet away looking worried. When lost in thought I would stare blankly into space not moving. Sonic must have gotten quite a shock at the site.

"Tails, where have you been? I turn and you aren't there behind me. I figured you had fallen behind, so I backtrack a bit and you are running slow and have a glazed look in your eyes. Is everything alright?" Mustering up my courage, I put on a smile, "Sure, Sonic! I have just been lost in my thoughts. Nothing too big to worry about as you have bigger things I am sure." I smile, hoping Sonic couldn't see the guilt in my face. After a while, he shrugs and grins. "I know what heavy thinking is like. If anything, it is a good way to pass the time."

I breathe an internal sigh of relief. I hate the deception, but I can't deal with Sonic even remotely considering me as a possible mate. It would be beyond awkward considering I know so much about him. "There you guys are! I knew I would find you both somewhere out here." Sonic went comically white at Amy's voice and I faked an annoyed look but caught Amy's wink and knew I wasn't fooling anyone. "What do you want Amy, I am busy and don't have the time to be chased by you today?"

Amy's smile widened, she took out a pocket notebook and flipped through some pages. "Do you have anything on Friday?" Sonic was about to answer but a thought occurred. "I am not sure, let me check." He took out an additional notebook and flipped through more pages then Amy had. "Let's see!" He read off various schedules, "Save the world, save the world, babysit, I seem to have an opening, I can squeeze you in on Sunday! Will that work?" Amy's grin widened further, "That works perfectly!" She penned "Chase Sonic" down on what I assumed to be Sunday and snapped the book shut.

"I need to borrow Tails for the rest of the day." I groaned inwardly, forgetting that Amy, Rouge, and Cream were inviting me as a kind of girl's night out. I had been so focused on zooming through the countryside with Sonic that I had forgotten. Sonic thought that I had been helping her with various things around her house.

Sonic shrugged and smiled at me. "Tails is quite gifted with machines; I am not surprised you have him around the house. Amy and I had wide smiles but for entirely different reasons from what Sonic thought. He waved me off and promised that when I was done hanging with the chicks, I knew where to find him. I waited to see him disappear around a corner before sighing inwardly. I truly hated speaking so low. It was hard on my throat. "Cripes Amy, it's getting harder to come up with excuses." What a relief to use my true voice. "It could end you know if you just reveal everything. Anyway, the others are waiting." I followed Amy, recounting my day with Sonic. "Sorry Amy, I know how much it must make you feel knowing everything." Amy wagged her finger at me, "Tails, I love Sonic dearly but I know he will never notice me, the way I want."

"Then why do you chase him and make suggestive comments." She sighed and held my gloved hand, a necessity for hiding my femininity. "Tails, do you really think I am blind to your feelings. I am not stupid. I notice the way you stare at him when you think no one is looking." Damn! I thought I did a good job at hiding that. "How long are you going to deny your feelings?" Shaking my head, I struggled to come up with something. "Could you imagine how awkward it would be, dating someone you know very well. I know every one of his secrets, the way he thinks, how he acts. If I dated him, it would be incredibly awkward and it would be hard on our emotions. I don't want to do anything that would end up upsetting him."

"I guess that is a good reason, but he won't condemn you, obvious secret withstanding. If something is truly meant to be, there are ways to make it work. Please don't avoid him because of me. I find it fun to chase him seeing as how I am not as fast as him, it gives me something to do." I couldn't help it, I laughed and a moment later she did too.

"So what's the agenda for tonight just so I know?" Amy outlined her plan and my grin widened. I had spent so much time being a guy that I had half-forgotten my roots. I only had to act like a male if Knuckles or Sonic was around. Knuckles couldn't keep a secret for long without some kind of pressure to spill if the right conditions popped up. For this reason, one of the girls was on lookout at any possible way into the room. Although unlikely that someone was to skydive into the building, it couldn't hurt to be prepared. Sonic couldn't teleport like Shadow could, so I didn't have to worry about that.

Besides Shadow already knew my secret and was forced to keep it because of Rouge threatening to kill him in a horrible fashion if he spilled the beans. Rouge was perhaps a weird case in the Sisterhood of Secrets. She was the last to know about my true identity and she always had a grudge or mean streak against me. Learning accidentally from Cream when the bat eavesdropped on a conversation the rabbit had with Amy, Rouge confronted me soon after. Her feelings changed somewhat, when she heard of my past and literally no memory of where I had come from. She soon became nicer. Her ability to control Shadow was incredible. Shadow acted tough to the rest of us, but different around Rouge. Not a love relationship but a kind of understanding.

The day passed in a blur of happiness and a carefree attitude absent from my life. Disguised as a boy I wasn't a girly girl obsessed with makeup or anything like that. The others understood this and fit in other activities such as bowling, movies, and ice skating. Everything but movie watching I sucked at, falling or missing the pins a lot. I didn't care because I was able to ridicule the others. I was perhaps second worse at bowling with surprisingly Cream being the best. One time out of fifty tries I would hit one or all but one pin. I was with friends, so I didn't care all that much. I only got competitive in video games.

Having no true home except a lab that I didn't like sleeping in, I would bum my way into another's house. I wasn't truly homeless but the lab was lifeless and I only slept there when working late on an invention. I used to have a home but one of my inventions malfunctioned surprisingly and burnt down the last home I could ever really call a home. I was always a night-owl able to stay up to ridiculous hours eventually falling asleep at 4 or 5 in the morning.

Eggman hadn't attempted to cause chaos for quite a while and this worried Sonic and myself because the pauses between attempts at world domination were never this long. Everyone was convinced the old doctor had given up but not us. Amy came up to me as the other girls walked away. I didn't see her till I felt her hand on my shoulder, "I think it's my turn to share you tonight. It's cold out now, and it has been a long day. You have a big day tomorrow."

I slapped my hand against my head, "Damn, I forgot about that! How on earth could I ever forget something like that? It isn't natural to forget something like that." Amy smiled and squeezed my shoulder soothingly. "You are way too hard on yourself Tails. You put an excessive amount of stress on yourself. Hiding yourself from Sonic is just one of many things kicking around in your mind."

She was right but something else was gnawing at me. Eggman never idled for long and it had been several months since even a whisper of him surfaced. This worried me to breaking point. Eggman was planning something and I had no idea what it could possibly be.

We walked back to Amy's house and I followed her in still keeping my disguise on. I didn't want to risk anything. Anything could happen and I didn't want to reveal the truth just yet. I had a fake patch of fur hiding my feminine charm very well. Unless you saw me take it off, you wouldn't know I was a girl. Despite knowing, Amy sometimes revealed that it was hard to see anything. I wore a bra underneath just in case I was caught off guard. It was a mixed blessing because it would still reveal the bra if caught with my pants down so to speak.

Tomorrow would be my 18th birthday. 18 long years of a past I didn't know anything about. I couldn't see or remember anything, not even a face of a beloved parent. I had to be brought up somehow, but no memories surfaced.

Amy went up to her room going up a flight of stairs. Originally her house didn't support an additional person, but I soon changed that. I alternated with the other girls in sleeping arrangements. I hated the lifelessness of my lab and they understood it perfectly.

I had built a bed in Amy's house on the ground floor so it wouldn't be too tedious afterwards. Sonic never caught on that I was the guest that often slept in that bed. He must have assumed Amy was hopeful of him sharing that bed.

18 years old starting tomorrow and Eggman's curious absence from our lives; just what he was planning, I had no idea. He was planning something though because he never gives up. I had a curious feeling of dread well up inside me and I wondered if it meant anything. I got under the covers and wondered what was in store for me. Tomorrow would be a big day indeed!

**Thus ends the 1****st**** chapter. I hope that someone reads it. Updates are likely. As for my other stories, updates will occur if I get ideas. I like where this is going so I think I might stick with this one. Again this starts out as a T, but depending on how things turn out, it may change to an M. I am not sure of possible rating changes but they are possible. I will get another chance at an update on Friday because that is when I will go back to this computer. If I update sooner, I was able to get back before then. My time with Mom is very limited in updates and Dad is the one with the computer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I managed to update, hurray! Whatever you think you know about the fem-Tails genre, you might as well forget. I hope what I have planned makes this unique. As I said before, this is an AU, and might be different from the canon. The real story begins on this chapter. Enjoy! Italics are the dream. **

Chapter 2: Melanie

(3rd person)

The house settled down as the fox tossed and turned, struggling to keep asleep. A ticking from a nearby clock shouted in the deathly quiet. It was 11:59 PM and thirty seconds remained signaling a slow countdown till midnight. Soon the last five seconds ticked down. A click and a small chime bonged, announcing that it was now the middle of the night. A peace seemed to settle over the teenage fox and the fidgeting ceased.

(Normal POV)

_The youngster was playing with her toys, squealing with delight as her imagination made them come alive. She had vivid blue eyes, the kind that held your gaze when they locked with yours. She was a young fox appearing five years old with a bushy tail with a life of its own. Because she had no one to play with, she would use her agile tail to maneuver the figures. Several dolls lay scattered across the floor like bodies. _

_She enjoyed mixing masculine figures with some of the dolls, hoping to create a fictionalized life story. She made an explosion sound with her voice and laughed as one of her toy trucks blew up. Who said things had to follow reality? Her favorite doll was a small but amusing addition. The doll's name was Melody and followed an unheard of storyline and was released separately from the mainstream toy makers. _

_Melody was a pretty fox that had a rainbow colored tail and lavender eyes that seemed to hold her own. Not much about the dolls back story ever made public, not a commercial or advertisement made itself known to the outside world. They just showed up in Mobius's central toy store. The one Melanie's mom bought for her was the last in the entire store. When curiosity about what she had bought for her daughter caused her to research online just how lucky they were, the results proved more and more curious. _

_According to various sites and other online shops, only one known copy was said to exist and it was beyond rare. Now the reaction of the clerk made sense. They were so rare, they were unheard of, which was why they had gotten it for 10 rings. _

_Melanie was too young to fully appreciate this, but it became her favorite, using it in nearly all her skits with the other dolls. She never let it out of her sight, taking it everywhere and hiding it when she went out in public. Despite her active imagination, she was reclusive and would always hide behind her mother when anyone other than her parents attempted conversation. School would be a problem but totally doable if in a special environment. Soon the big day started and like any youngster, a struggle broke out. Unlike normal first days, the family had help from an unexpected source. A small rabbit walked up to the shivering wreck and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Clover, I hated my first day and can relate. I just turned nine and older and wiser. Stick with me kid and you will be fine." _

_The calm tone in the rabbit's voice didn't sound threatening and he didn't radiate a threat, other than a strong amount of patience and willingness to help out a perfect stranger was slightly suspicious to Melanie's mother but other than that, there was nothing else. _

_Melanie though kept waiting for the rabbit to turn sinister and kidnap her. No such thing occurred and he was still there. "I won't harm you; I am only here to help. Just take small steps, don't rush and take it slow." _

_Slowly the young and timid fox unclenched her vice grip on her mother. Clover had a soothing voice and he was different from the others. Slowly she stood up, her mother watching silently. She had expected a fight but one never came. _

_Step after tedious step, the young fox made slow but evident progress, the mysterious rabbit's patience never wavered; he stood waiting, an encouraging smile on his face. Finally she reached the goal and he grinned and the audience cheered inwardly so as to not disrupt the victory. She hadn't shown the slightest interest and venturing far from her mother's leg (her favorite spot) but somehow Clover changed that. _

"_Make sure nothing bad happens to her, Clover. I will hold you personally responsible if even the slightest problem occurs. I want her back at 2 and no later." Clover grinned at the joke, he fit his slightly bigger hand around the smaller and together the two walked off. He knew the way and would be relied on to lead her there. This was the beginning of a powerful friendship, one that wouldn't be broken on purpose. _

(Tails' POV)

I awoke suddenly feeling different from the usual dream. I watched similar to that of a phantom the strange girl named Melanie playing with various dolls. I felt her emotions as if they were my own, such the amazing power of the dream. Clover sure was nice to make her feel welcomed. Almost against my will, I wondered what became of her, but knew in my heart that dreams, rarely, if ever, occur in a storyboard.

I realized that the dream took a great deal of the night, sunlight everywhere evident of this fact. I yawned and stretched and got out of the bed. I wondered what the schedule of the day was. As if that thought was on her mind, Amy burst into the room just as I was about to open the door. We jumped back to avoid a collision and she soon caught her breath.

"Wow Tails, you really need to watch where you're going in this house. Accidents can happen at any point. Anyway, I have great news for you, but it comes at a price. I wanted to do you a favor, so I had Rouge plant the idea in Knuckles to bring Sonic along. The good news of that is, Rouge thought ahead and told Sonic that it will be one giant get together with all of us. This means a half date, the downside is, you have to deal with all of us so it won't go anywhere." Then, sporting a mock stern tone that contradicted the joke, "Don't even think of falling back and kidnapping him away from the group." I was ecstatic, but it felt weird to have to say it out loud despite it being obvious. Still it was Sonic. I might be able to ask Cream about Clover just in case the dream had more merit then that. It didn't act like the other dreams I usually had.

"If we are done here, we have to meet the others." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house. The dream was still on my mind and didn't fade away like the others like it. Clover was similar to Cream in species. It felt stupid to make a judgment based on that, but maybe she heard of him.

**Thus ends a much shorter chapter then the 1****st****. I am off to a slow start but more is to come. Melanie is important and all this mystery will eventually be revealed. Any errors on facts and other stuff are my own and please ignore any errors. I want to know if the story is at least ok. An update will be tomorrow so stay tuned.**


End file.
